Missing you
by Isazu
Summary: A one shot when Ben goes away for a weekend he really misses Mal. With lyrics from Pentatonix Misbehavin. I only own the idea.


Royals. They are supposed to embody well behave and proper etiquette at all times above all Kings and Queens should always present themselves in the best light because they represent their kingdom. Every year young princess and princesses went to a week-long seminar where they shared experiences and the last weekend of they could enjoy different recreational activities so they could bond and form relationships that would last a lifetime.

Kings were invited to joined the seminars so they could speak about their various experiences with situations that happened in their kingdoms, they would stay for the day or the week, but they aren't allowed to stay for the weekend. Even though this all was made with the hope that every prince and princess would develop a friendship with people, they wouldn't usually get together with the truth was they usually wouldn't get outside of their current groups.

So the year after Ben was made King the organizers of the event didn't know if they should invite him as speaker during the week or they should ask him to stay for the weekend. He was young, but he was still a King so they decided to put it to a vote and to their surprise except for a couple of votes coming from Auradon everyone was ok with him staying. And so Ben was asked to come as a King for the free weekend sure the rest of them made him swear never to reveal what happened on the weekends which he was more than happy to do.

The first year he was invited he had just broken up with Mal months ago and went to the reunion with Alexandra. Nobody was shocked to finally see them together they had always seemed closer than friends and most of their friends were always expecting to see them together so when they finally announced they were a couple they well happy for them. Actually the way they acted towards them made Ben feel secure about his decision to be with Alex, some of them though asked him about the purple hair girl that appeared on his coronation but with the helped of Alex he avoided answering them. That night though he dreamed of Mal and wonder what the others would think about her, he was sure they would love her there was no way they would be able not to.

Next year though two weeks before the seminar he was back with Mal and he tried to back out of it, Ben was finally back with her and the last thing he wanted was to be away from her now. Still there was no way out of it even if he really tried and finally there he was all pack and ready to go with his beautiful girlfriend kissing him. "I'll be back on Friday night."

Ben started kissing her again not wanting the moment to end, but the driver kept coughing trying to get their attention until finally Mal broke the kiss chuckling. "I think he really wants you to get in the car. Also, you'll be back on Sunday Ben, Azis told me about the free weekend you all get to party together and even though he didn't give me details I know you enjoy having fun with your friends. So don't you dare miss it on my account."

Mal laughed at the pout Ben was giving her, but she was not going to change her mind, of course, she was going to miss him, but she wanted him to have fun. Azis and Ryder told her about how in past years they never got together with Ben because even though they knew he was an ok guy they thought he was way to nice for them to enjoy his company. Now that they finally were friends or at least close to being ones they had a lot of plans that include him in their fun. Cora, on the other hand, had promised to take care of him because she was sure that the boys were going to to tried to pull a prank on him.

"I want to come back early I would have said Tuesday, but they sign me for a panel on Friday. I don't want to stay the weekend with them I want to be with you" Ben leaned in trying to kiss her again but this time she moved away and he ended up kissing her cheek and pouted again.

Ryder and Azis came out from the roof of the limousine clearing their throats and Azis scream at them "Come on! We get it you two are all cute together now, but some of us want to get out of here!"

Mal stuck her tongue out to them but made a point to say goodbye to Ben and the guys and also to Cora, who now was trying to pull the boys back making them fall into the limousine. After yet another kiss, Ben finally got into the limo and sat next to Alexandra, who was looking at some magazines with Cora and close his eyes trying to rest. Of course, the guys made a lot of noise making it impossible for him to actually rest so he just talked to them enjoying spending some time with his new friends and getting some planning done for the week. After a while, everyone started to drift asleep but just before his eyes closed a text for Mal arrived.

 **Are you asleep yet? Or are the guys snores keeping you awake? ;p**

He chuckled at that, she really knew the guys. He recorded a little video of the guys snoring and send it to Mal. He waited for her response and they started to write to each other and he felt so happy that he had managed to convince her to let him buy her a cell phone.

 **Evie needs my full attention helping her get some fabrics. Have fun, please! Text you later.**

Ben knew she was right he needed to have fun with his friends and so he promised her that on his last text and finally got to sleep. The five friends arrived at the seminar and things were smooth from that point on Ben was supposed to share a room with Chad, but Azis and Ryder helped him move his mattress to their room. The first days Ben was expected to share his time between the kings and queens and his friends like he did last year, however, this time he really wanted to just spend time with his buddies.

After taking the mattress out of Chad's room and making all his mirrors black with paint to freak the boy out they all went and spend time with the girls and some other princess and princes, luckily Alexandra had already tell everybody that she and Ben relationship had ended amicably. Now the only thing on everyone's mind when he showed up with his new friends was how much Ben had changed with that girl and so the questions started and to his surprise Cora, Ryder, and Azis didn't open their mouth once.

By the end of the day, everybody was sure that Ben was completely in love with Mal and they wonder how long would it take for him to find a way to get her to come to one of the reunions or for him to stop coming to them. Also, it was very clear that Audrey hated Mal and didn't lose any opportunity to try and destroy the image that Ben was building for her while telling his stories. Two years ago Melody, the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric and one of Ben best friends, had been filming little videos of the final party mostly slightly drunk teenagers laughing and having a great time. When she saw Audrey, she turned and tried to go the other way but before she could do that Audrey had turned the camera on her and was giving a speech about how she was going to rule over everyone and how all of them were beneath her. The next year after she heard that Ben had broken up with Audrey she decided not to share the video but now she had found a use for it.

That night Ben spent hours texting with Mal telling her about his day and how much he missed her, he would have called her, but the guys were relentlessly teasing him the one time he did. Yeah having friends was great but personal space was not overrated.

The week was full of texts, pranks, and outings with his old and new friends true to his promise he tried to leave on Friday, he had everything pack and knowing that the others wouldn't be ok with his early leave he was sneaking out. His only mistake was to call Mal, who alerted the others and also made it clear to him that if he came early she wouldn't spend time with him no matter how much he pouted. That basically convinced him to stayed so he went to the beach next day with the rest of his friends and like every year he played volleyball and swam, this year he joined Azis and Ryder while they surfed and ran on the beach. By the end of the day, they gather around a bonfire and share stories while making some smores and usually they would play music on their cell phones.

Chad kept looking at Audrey's tiny mirror trying to fix his hair while Audrey kept pushing him away from it so that he would pay some attention to her instead of his hair. She also was talking very loudly about the way some people were behaving there and then she turned to where Ben and the other were laughing and narrow her eyes. "Well even with the lack of class of some of the people here at least we all are sure that there aren't any delinquents among us. You can even begin to think how awful is to have to be near the kind of people that only think of themselves and to think that this type of people is going to be called royals. It just sickens me."

Ben rose to his feet ready to tell Audrey off, but Melody was in front of him in a second telling him to let her take care of it. She then took out her phone and send a massive email to everyone telling them to open it and then the annoying voice of Audrey could be heard in all the phones around the beach. Everyone was seeing the video where she called them dumb and how she was the only one fit to rule and then things got interesting, most of the people there just stare at Audrey while others starting telling her what they thought about her. She, of course, tried to tell them that it was a mistake, but no one was believing her so she took Chad's hand and went away.

"They really deserve each other. I'm glad you have Mal in your life, I hope to meet her soon." Melody was smiling while saying this pretty proud of herself for what she had managed to do to Audrey. The hours pass and finally everyone left the beach, Ben, and his friends went into the lobby of the dorms and relax on the couches. While the others started talking and making plans for the last day, Ben sat on a chair closing his eyes focusing on Mal and how much he wishes she was there with him.

The others started to laugh and made him joined the conversation which he reluctantly did but in the back of his mind Mal was always present. He began to play dumb games with his friends laughing out loud of how they tried to jump from couch to couch not falling and having a good time. Finally, they all decided to go and try to sleep something before leaving because it was way too late or too early depending in the way to see things.

He went into his room and the sound of the guys snoring fill the air making his eyes light up at the meaning of this he can call Mal without the two bothering him. He took his cell out and focus on finding Mal in his contacts while they seemed to dance maybe those beers weren't such a good idea, he finally found her and called. He tried to sit but found himself falling over his mattress and proceed to shush himself for making noises, suddenly Mal voice invade his ears.

"Ben, are you alright?" He turned to look at his phone and he saw Mal. He was happy but a little shock because how did she appear on his phone? Was it magic?

Mal was looking at him like he was crazy and he wonder if she could read minds too. "Ben you are saying everything out loud. Are you ok? Are you drunk?"

He shook his head rapidly, but it started to hurt and he felt a little nauseous so he stop. "Ok not drunk but a little tipsy maybe. How come I see you?"

That made her laugh and his heart felt warm he had missed her so much and he told her. Mal explained that they were using facetime and not some type of magic and he laughed, of course, that was it he was never the smartest he could be after drinking. Mal yawn and for the first time he wondered what time it was.

"It's 2:30 am, but it's ok I miss talking to you too, how come the guys aren't mocking you for talking to me?." Ben took this opportunity to turned his phone and showing the guys snoring all over their beds in weird positions and he heard Mal laughed at the side. "Hey, I went shopping with the new island kids they are doing ok, sure we are going to have to keep and eye on them but it was nice to talk to them."

Ben was happy that Mal was ok with bringing more kids, he knew that she was always thinking of the people of the island and how maybe some of them could change if they are given the chance. She was the one that helped him choose the new kids and when they arrived, she was there with her friends greeting them. There one was one kid though that made him nervous because he kept trying to be with her, but Mal told him it was normal because he used to hang out with them when they were younger.

He couldn't help it before he even knew what to do he was singing to Mal **"** ** _But I wonder, are you out there thinking of me? Is it stupid that I'm asking "Do you miss me?" Are you behavin'? Cause I'm savin' all my love for you And I'm having a good time, but I'd rather be with you.."_**

Mal smiled at Ben or the screen with Ben's face they had gone on a trip a couple of weeks ago and they had listened to a new group name Pentatonix and they love them. Ben promised her that they would find a way to see them live and so the day they were back together he had bought her their album and they had spent many hours listening to them while sharing some much-needed couple time. He looked like such a dork singing to her that she couldn't help herself and joined him **_"_** ** _A million miles away but I'm still thinking 'bout my baby Ain't misbehavin', no, you don't need to worry Oh but I know that I Can be wild sometimes Oh, but I never lie 'Cause I'm yours, you're mine And I ain't_** **** ** _misbehavin', no, I ain't misbehavin', Told ya I ain't misbehavin', no, I ain't misbehavin', I've had way too many, And you're the only one on my mind"_**

"So do you miss me Mal?" He looked like a little kid asking his parents that question and she wonder how vulnerable can the Son of Beast and Belle be, and she love him more for showing himself as pure as he was.

She smiled and nod "Of course I miss you Ben, but you are coming home tomorrow well actually you are coming home today."

His eyes sparkle at that and he howls he actually howl and Mal laughed hard and in both places their friends told them to shut up and continue to sleep leaving Ben and Mal to giggle. "You know what Mal I think we should go away next weekend I heard there are some cool fairs opening soon."

"Fairs? Well, that sounds like fun" Of course it didn't sound like fun she really hoped he was drunk enough to forget the had suggested that and that she had agreed to it. He started to sing again but this time he really went all out, he even used his hands as a mic and suddenly his phone.

 ** _3 am, my phone is dead, I'm acting like a dang fool…_**

 **Notes**

Thanks for reading. I've been listening to Pentatonix Misbehavin' non-stop for weeks and I just couldn't stop thinking of a story that includes the song. All the lyrics are in bold and cursive.


End file.
